1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for making Roman shades with plural horizontal pleats, each pleat being secured together at spaced locations along its length.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore Roman shades have been made in a labor intensive manner. Typically, such shades have been produced by positioning a sheet of flexible material or fabric on a flat table, forming pleats in the fabric, and then sewing the pleats. With this approach, the production of Roman shades has been relatively labor intensive, slow, and costly.